


Time Is Running Out

by Magicmaddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmates AU, True Love, Uni AU, even though they dont talk, first fic, i dont even know what to tag, i dont even know what you would call it, i just love them so i had to out them in, karen and trisha are hilar, karen payne - Freeform, more like timer bond kinda thing?, one direction - Freeform, soul bonding kinda, soul mates, trisha mailk, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicmaddy/pseuds/Magicmaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam, we’ve already been over this. You can’t be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It just happens” Harry said with a stern look on his face. They’ve obviously had this conversation before.<br/>“But what if-”<br/>“No buts Liam, we’ve already talking about this. It’s hard to explain. But it’s like your body kinda just goes where it needs to go” </p><p>or the one where everyone has a clock engraved on their arms and its counting down to the moment they meet the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fic (that im actually posting).  
> its inspired by a post i saw on tumblr a few weeks ago. I remembered it while i was reading a soulbond fic and just though "holy shit what if ziam" thus this thing was created  
> i wrote this really spur of the moment(like actually) and didnt really reread it so any and all mistakes are mine.  
> i dont even know if people are actually reading this (????) but if someone is, i really hope you like it??? sorry if it sucks
> 
> Sadly, all of this story is fiction and I do not own One Direction

Liam’s been waiting his entire life for that moment to come, and he can’t believe it’s only five days away now.

 

He’s staring at his wrist now, watching as the little digits engraved on his arm tick away, getting smaller and smaller.

 

He remembers asking his mum about it when he was little. He didn’t understand why he and everyone else around him had numbers on their arms, and why some people’s numbers are bigger than others.

 

“Because Liam,” she looked down at him, smiling, “that number shows you when you and the person you’re meant to be with are going to meet.” She said with a fond look in her face.

 

At the time, Liam didn’t really understand what she meant by that. But as he grew older, he started to understand after he saw more and more of his friend’s numbers tick down. He could see the happiness that they felt, the same looks on their face that would appear on both his parents when he would ask about the numbers.

 

A lot of his friends have recently had their times run out and he is starting to feel like he’s going to be one of the last ones.  
His friend Maz’s had run out while he was on vacation in California last week. He was walking through a parking lot when a girl in front of him turned around. Both their times running out. He heard about it on Facebook. And Instagram.

 

His roommate and childhood friend, Harry, had his time run out on their first day at uni. While they were unpacking their room, Harry had opened the door to see a blond boy, Niall, standing in front of his door, and at that very moment, his time had run out.

 

He’s happy for them, he really is, but he really really really wants it to be five days from now.

 

And now here he is, sitting in his psychology lecture staring down at his arm and watching the numbers go by.

 

*

 

“Liam man, you need to stop freaking out about it,” Harry said from underneath Niall.

 

Niall practically lived in Harry and Liam’s room. More often than not Liam would come back from class, or a run, to find Niall and Harry lying in bed. And just as often, Liam would come back to find them grunting and groaning, to which Liam would quickly shut the door and walk across the hall to sit in Niall’s actual room with Niall’s roommate, Louis.

 

Louis understood the struggle of having a roommate that had had their time run out, so they would bond over playing video games and listening to music to try to drown out the sounds of their best friends fucking next door.

 

Shortly after Niall and Harry’s times had run out, Liam was introduced to Louis. The four of them got along quite well so they often spend a majority of their time together anyway.

 

“How am I not supposed to freak out about it Harry, its 2 days away now!”

 

“I wasn’t freaking out before my time ran out”

 

“That’s because you were too high to really register it, you nob.” Niall said while poking at Harry’s dimple. Harry turned his head and bit at Niall’s finger, earning a roar of laughter from Niall.

 

They’re disgusting. They really are.

 

“But what if I’m in the wrong place at the wrong ti-”

 

“Liam, we’ve already been over this. You can’t be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It just happens” Harry said with a stern look on his face. They’ve obviously had this conversation before.

 

“But what if-”

 

“No buts Liam, we’ve already talking about this. It’s hard to explain. But it’s like your body kinda just goes where it needs to go” Niall says. He looks down at Harry, his face softening “I don’t really know how I ended up at you guys door. One minute I was lying in bed and the next I’m looking at the prettiest green eyes.”

 

“Aw, babe,” Harry says then kiss Niall’s neck. Niall puts his hand on Harry’s face so that they can kiss properly. It’s pretty cute, until a sound comes from Harry’s throat and that’s Liam’s cue to get out of the room now now now.

 

Liam exits his room and writes a note on the whiteboard on their door, saying that the room is currently occupied, enter if you dare. He bypasses Louis room, Louis in class anyway so he would end up just sitting on Niall’s bed waiting for Harry and Niall to stop.

 

Instead he goes and sits outside on bench in front of his dorm. It’s one of the few days that the sun is actually out so why waste it.  
He’s always day dreamed about how he’s going to meet them. Like whether he’s going to meet her while he’s at a park, or maybe at the coffee shop that’s right off campus. Or maybe he’ll be sitting in some fancy restaurant with the seat across from him empty. And Liam will be looking at the menu when suddenly he sits down across from him, asking him if he really started looking without him.  
I

s it going to be a guy, or a girl? Liam’s always felt an attraction to two genders. He’s dated people of different genders before and has had sex with people of different genders and he definitely liked it.

 

But he has no clue what one it could possibly be.

 

*

 

Liam didn’t think that he would be stuck in a bloody toilet when his time was about to run out. He had daydreamed for all these years about how it was going to happen and he never imagined it would be waiting in line for the toilet.

 

Forty-five seconds.

 

Just as Liam had let it sink it that his time was going to run out while he was in the toilet, he found himself standing outside the toilet door, heading towards the door outside.

 

Fifteen seconds

 

Liam was stoked; he wasn’t going to have his time run out while he was in the toilet.

 

He could see the patch of grass outside, figured he’d be meeting them there.

 

Five Seconds.

 

Just as he gets outside, someone runs into him, knocking down all his stuff.

 

And when he looks up, hes met with the most beautiful shade of brown eyes hes ever seen.

 

Zero.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Looks like our time has run out,” the boy said.

 

“Yah, looks like it” Liam said, he felt as if his face was starting to heat up. “I’m Liam.”

 

“I’m Zayn.”

 

*

 

That was six months ago.

 

After they had officially met, Liam, blushing a very very bright red, told Zayn that he was about to go to the toilet when he had the urge to go outside, and that if he didn’t go soon, he would probably wee himself.

 

Zayn laughed, but he understood. He waited outside the toilet, holding Liam’s stuff for him, while Liam relieved himself.

 

After that, they went back outside and sat on the grass together, talking about everything and nothing. And since then, they have been inseparable.

 

After about a month of dating, Liam called his mum to tell her the news. She was overjoyed when she found out his time had run out and somehow impossibly happier when Liam said who his time had run out with. His mum said that she always knew his time would run out with a boy. Liam doubts that that’s true, but he’ll let her have this one.

 

Two months later, their families met. Trisha and Karen hit it off instantly. Liam and Yaser bonded over their love for football and Zayn and Geoff discussed their love for art and Liam. After Yaser handed Liam a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and their mothers told them that they need to be safe and use protection, (making sure that they could get their son’s faces as red as possible) they left. And now Liam and Zayn’s mothers talking on a daily basis(mostly about their sons relationship and all their daughters).

 

But here they are now, sitting in Liam and Harry’s room with their three best mates. Liam and Zayn sitting in Liam’s bed, Zayn sitting in Liam’s lap holding the video game controller. Niall is laying in Harry’s bed (of course) holding the other video game controller. Harry’s laying across the floor, next to Louis, who is, surprisingly complaining about his time running out.

 

“I don’t want my time to run out with you lot,” Louis said, mock disgust in his voice.

 

“Lou, don’t sweat it, Liam thought his time was going to run out while he was in the toilet,” Zayn smirked. Zayn hasn’t stopped giving  
Liam shit for that, and Liam honestly thinks that hes never going to stop.

 

Hes ok with that.

 

“Lou, you still have five minutes, who knows where you’ll be in that ti-”

 

Before Niall could even finish, Louis was out the door.

 

“ ‘s weird to think that the next time we see him, hes times gonna run out. Someone news gonna be added to our group” Harry said,  
staring up at the ceiling, tickling Niall’s foot where its hanging off the bed.

 

“Yah but it’s so exciting. Hes finally going to experience this whole new set of emotions and feelings. ‘s sick, yah?” Zayn said, tongue sticking out in concentration as he moves the controller around.

 

“yah, babe. Its sick,” Liam whispered against Zayn’s neck, thinking back to six months ago when his time finally ran out.

 

His whole life, he had been looking forward to the moment he was finally going to meet the one.

 

Now, hes looking forward to all the memories hes going to make with Zayn.

 

The countdown to those moments has never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! really sorry if that sucked.  
> kudos and comments are appreciated(good and bad)
> 
> if you would like to talk to me/give me suggestions/ prompts if you liked it, my tumblr is maddymadd.tumblr.com ill probably only answer privately.  
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
